Wireless communication networks are becoming increasingly popular these days. A typical wireless network may include plurality of wireless devices. Many wireless devices are increasingly configured with a variety of sensors such as camera, camcorder, GPS, compass, and thermometers. Traditionally, wireless devices employ operating systems that are not customized to the requirements and preferences of their users, environment and specific characteristics of the device, available resources, likely applications and workload, and so forth. Current approach to operating and management wireless devices may no longer be viable as the functions and complexities of the wireless devices continue to increase.